


Finders, Keepers

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Obi-Wan has no attachment to his newly severed Padawan braid. Anakin takes a rather different view.





	

After Qui-Gon’s funeral, Obi-Wan disappears. Anakin goes looking for him.

He discovers Obi-Wan, finally, in their quarters, standing before a dressing room mirror. Obi-Wan holds a vibroknife against his neck.

“What are you doing?” Anakin asks with thinly-veiled concern.

“Removing my Padawan braid. I’m a Knight now,” Obi-Wan says. He tosses the severed lock of hair into a nearby trashcan.

“Why not save it?”

“A Jedi lets go of the past.”

After Obi-Wan leaves, Anakin retrieves that silky, red-gold braid, winds it into a neat coil, rubs it against his cheek. He inhales the spicy fragrance.

 _Finders, keepers_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> A slashy interpretation of this drabble is further developed in [Cherished](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10547232). For Obi-Wan’s POV, read [Severed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10636887).


End file.
